


Patronus

by Ailanthus_Langley (Babe_Winchester666)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Partners, Auror Training, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Winchester666/pseuds/Ailanthus_Langley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are in Auror training, and need to practice summoning their Patronuses.  It doesn't go as planned at first, but the results are still enjoyable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patronus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh Fuck Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/135735) by Malfoyishpotter. 



> Okay, so this is many firsts for me; first published on AoOW, first published work in YEARS, and first graphic sex scene... 
> 
> This fic was inspired by a post on Tumblr. I saw it and immediately the entire story played out in my mind. I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it!!! 
> 
> Lots of love and light,  
> Ailanthus  
> )O(

Not for the first time, Draco Malfoy was regretting a choice he had made. He was mentally kicking himself, tearing out his hair in frustration, and screaming in anger. Outwardly, he was the picture of calm; standing in the back of his Auror training class with not a strand of now shoulder length hair out of its low ponytail and a relaxed smirk on his face. Why the hell made him decide being an Auror would be a good career path? He was going to get his head checked as soon as he could get out of this bloody session. 

“Potter! Come up here and show us how it’s done!” Head Auror Griggs called out, clapping Potter on the shoulder as he approached, “watch close now you dunderheads.”

Potter was blushing at the attention the entire group was giving him, but stepped forward as he was told. He looked around, wincing at the looks of awe and adoration he was getting from most of his co-workers, until green eyes met cool grey. Immediately, Harry remembered fire, a warm hand in his, and a hard, lean body pressed against him from behind.

“Expecto Patronum” he breathed, suppressing a shiver as he felt the same rush he had felt all those months ago; adrenaline, excitement… and desire.

He was relieved when his silver stag took all eyes off him, and used the opportunity to discreetly adjust himself. Griggs praised Harry for his work, then told them all to pair up. As usual, Draco was avoiding everyone’s gaze. No one wanted to partner with a death eater, even one found innocent, so he was usually left to work either by himself or with Griggs. He was racking his brain for his best memory, coming up depressingly short, and not paying attention to his surroundings, therefore was startled by a sudden touch at his shoulder. He whirled around, nearly colliding with Potter who was standing slightly closer than he should. He answered Potter’s raised eyebrow and unspoken question with a tight nod, then faced Potter with his wand out. All around them, their classmates were shooting out Facere Depressus (AN: To Make Depressed in Latin) and Patronuses. Draco tried not to get distracted by the wails and shouts, but was still unprepared when he was hit by the first spell.

“Finite Incatatem!” He heard Harry (Potter, Merlin damn it!) yell, before someone was kneeling beside him with a piece of chocolate pressed to his lips.

Draco hadn’t even realized he had fallen to his knees, or that tears were staining his cheeks, until Potter was helping him up and gently wiping them away.

“Again.” Draco muttered through gritted teeth, pushing Potter away even as he swayed.

Harry hesitated, then sighed and held up his wand. He waited for Draco’s nod that he was ready, then cast the spell again. This time Draco managed to keep his footing, but stumbled and cried out in grief. Harry ended the spell quickly, then gathered the trembling blonde in his arms until he had calmed. He wanted to call it quits, stop Malfoy from torturing himself, but Draco pushed him away, more slowly this time, and whispered for Harry to do it again.

“When in Merlin’s name did Potter get taller than me?” Draco thought dazedly, his hand shaking as he raised his wand, still feeling the ghost of Potter’s chin on the top of his head and his hands around his back.

This time, a silvery wisp left his wand, dampening Potter’s spell but not stopping it completely. Harry whooped excitedly, grinning at the exhausted man in front of him. Sighs of relief echoed around the room when Griggs called for an early break, and Draco gratefully dropped to the floor next to his satchel. He pulled out a headache potion, downing it in one shot, and rested his head back against the wall as he waited for it to kick in. He ignored Potter when the man sat beside him, until a hot cup was pushed in to his hands and he was being urged to drink it. He glared half-heartedly, until he took a sip and felt himself being warmed from the inside. The rich hot chocolate, mixed with the perfect amount of cinnamon, was so good he couldn’t hold back his moan of delight. He felt the lingering effects of the spell leave him, and he fully relaxed against the wall he was leaning against with a contented sigh.

“Chocolate; best cure ever,” Potter laughed, taking a sip of his own drink and then leaning back on his elbows, eyes never leaving Draco, “So what were you thinking of, that last try? It was good, but not quite strong enough.”

“My mum,” Draco murmured, playing with the fraying ends of his bag’s shoulder strap, unsure as to why he was telling this to Potter of all people, “When I saw she was alive after… just, after.”

Harry nodded, taking Draco’s hand and squeezing it gently before letting go and changing the subject. They were arguing good naturedly over Quidditch (“No Potter, the Cannons will not make the playoffs this season. I’m pretty sure their keeper is an actual troll.”) when Griggs called them back to order. They practiced incarcerous charms for the afternoon, and Draco felt a thrill at seeing Potter tied up and at his mercy, one he tried to ignore but still filed the memory away for later use. Finally, they were done for the day and packing their things. Draco was looking forward to a long, hot bath, and some much needed sleep. Maybe a few tumblers of whiskey first, and indulge in the wonderful fantasies seeing Potter tied up had created. But before he could make his escape, a hand caught his sleeve.

“Draco, ummm… I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner or drinks or something with me?” Harry’s uncertainty made him look younger and nearly made Draco laugh, if his heart wasn’t pounding in his chest, “I mean, if you want to! I understand if you don’t, or if you have other plans, or-“

“Potter! You’re rambling.” Draco grinned and rolled his eyes, sure the flutters in his stomach were from hunger, and not from butterflies, “Fine, I’ll meet you outside Leaky in an hour, but I’m choosing where we go. My palate is much more refined then yours, therefore I need something besides greasy chips and beer.”

Harry’s smile was burned into Draco’s mind as he showered and changed in record time. He was standing just outside the pub, half an hour early, pretending not to notice the glares and the looks of disgust from the Witches and Wizards passing by. After a year, he was beginning to get used to the treatment, however it still hurt to be rejected so openly. He was studying his shoes (was that a scuff on the toe?), so didn’t see someone was coming closer until they hauled up and socked him on the chin. His head whipped around, smashing against the brick wall behind him. He crumpled to the ground with a groan, whimpering when a boot made contact with his stomach and nearly made him sick up, before the man was forcibly hauled away from him. Through the stars, he saw his attacker getting tied up and kicked, before he was being lifted into a pair of strong arms and apparated away. His vision was wavering; he couldn’t see who had saved him, and he wasn’t sure if he was safe or in more danger. He seemed to get his answer when the other man began to undo his robes.

“No! No!” Draco screamed, thrashing as hard as he could despite how bad his entire body hurt and began to cry out in fear as the hands stopped and grabbed his arms tightly to keep him still, “Please, please don’t.”

Draco sobbed as he was pulled into the person’s chest, waiting for some sort of assault, but instead he felt a hand carding through his hair carefully, mindful of the goose egg, and could hear whispering in his ear over the ringing. His head was pounding too badly to make out the words, the buzzing in his ears was beginning to drive him crazy, but he found himself relaxing anyway. A potion bottle was held to his lips, and he drank it with trepidation. If it was poison, at least his heart wouldn’t hurt any more. He only wished he had been able to see Potter, who was sure to believe he had been stood up. Instead of the pain he was expecting, Draco’s head cleared and his hearing and vision returned, before he passed out.

*~*~*~*~*~

When he woke, the hand was still going through his hair but instead of still being in someone’s arms, Draco found himself laid out on a sofa. He remained still, taking a mental assessment of his body; his head no longer hurt, the evidence of the kick to his stomach was gone, as was the ringing in his ears, and he was warm under a thick quilt. Slowly, Draco opened his eyes to see who was with him. Green eyes filled with concern greeted him, and he sighed in relief. Thank Merlin, at least this time he was safe. He wasn’t always so lucky.

“Hey you,” Harry whispered, fingers still threading through silky blonde hair, and a sad smile on his face, “You scared me there for a minute. How are you feeling?”

Draco shrugged, then slowly sat up with Potter’s help. When he was sure he wasn’t in danger of getting dizzy, he looked around to see where they were. It was a small apartment, filled with a mixture of muggle and magical things. Although a fire roared in the nearby fireplace, Draco found himself shivering and pulled the quilt closer. He allowed Potter to sit next to him and pull him close, burying his nose in the soft jumper the other man was wearing.

“I ruined our date, didn’t I.” Draco whispered, tears springing to his eyes before he hastily wiped them away.

He hated the way healing potions made him so emotional, but he was unable to stop his crying. Instead of the teasing he was expecting, Harry simply held him tighter and rested his cheek on Draco’s newly healed head, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Of course not, you git.” Harry sighed, rubbing a hand up and down Draco’s arm, “What happened was not your fault. How about we order in some Thai, and watch a movie?”

Draco looked up in confusion? What the hell was a movie? He listened as Harry picked up this funny looking thing, talked into it, then sat back down and started to explain movies and something called a teleme-phoney or something. The next few hours was the most fun Draco had had in a long time. They watched something called “Scary Movie”, and Draco found himself going between screeching in terror and laughing until he nearly fell off the couch. When he began to yawn, he half hoped Harry would invite him to spend the night, but the ever moral Gryffindor apparated him back to the manor instead.

“Thank you,” Draco smiled softly, looking up the few inches into Harry’s eyes, “For the pleasant night. It was surprisingly not awful being in your company Scarhead. I hope I get to see another movie soon, I enjoyed it.”

“I’d like that,” Harry grinned, then reached out to push a stray strand of hair from Draco’s eyes, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The world seemed to slow down as Harry bent his head closer, and Draco held his breath. Harry’s lips brushed his in a feather light kiss, before he spun around and disappeared with a pop. Draco went to sleep with a goofy grin he would never admit to.

*~*~*~*~*~

“Okay, pair back up. Patronus practice again this morning!” Griggs shouted above his students as they filed into the training room Friday morning, “Really concentrate this time! That means you, Smith! Don’t think I didn’t see you fucking around yesterday!”

Draco glanced up to see Harry coming towards him, biting his lip and fidgeting with his jumper nervously. Draco rolled his eyes at his behavior, then gave him a wink. The change was immediate; his entire face lit up and his body straightened, becoming taller. Dear Merlin, but did Draco feel like a dwarf next to him. He knew Harry was worried that things would become weird between them, the evening before replaying in both their minds. Draco was worried about the same thing, only he wouldn’t let it. He was determined that whatever was going on between them, would not change either of them.

“Ready Dray?” Harry asked, then blushed when he realized what he had called him, “Sorry, didn’t mean to call you – I mean, if you don’t like it-“

“Dear Merlin, did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much Harry?” Draco chuckled, enjoying the fluster, “I’m ready. Give me your best shot, love.”

The hope, and obvious desire, in Harry’s eyes at the term of endearment gave Draco shivers as he raised his wand, then shook off the feeling and concentrated. He thought back to his first time flying, remembering the exhilaration and sheer joy he had felt. Harry’s spell hit him like a brick wall, and when it was lifted, he found himself cradled against a firm chest. After a few shaky breaths, he pulled away and wiped his face. Merlin but he was getting tired of that spell! All around them, silvery wisps were whirling around their owners. They were the last group left, therefore soon all eyes were on them to watch Draco succeed… or fail.

“Listen, whatever you’re doing it isn’t strong enough. You have to think of something that made you nearly delirious with happiness.” Harry whispered, cupping the blonde’s face and rubbing his cheek with his thumb, “I believe in you, Dray.”

This time, as they stood across from each other, Draco took a deep breath and thought hard. What had made him happy? Not much, at least not in a very long time. His heart, on the other hand, decided to show his mind how wrong it was. It flashed back to the night before; sitting with Harry and hearing his deep laugh, feeling the warmth of his hand as he apparated him home, the brush of warm lips. A slow grin took over Draco’s face, as warmth bloomed inside him and he nodded. With obvious reluctance, Harry raised his wand.

“I believe in you, Dray.” Draco heard echoing in his head, before he whispered, “expecto patronum.”

Instantly, a silver figure burst from his wand and pranced around him before going over and nuzzling at Harry’s hand. A glorious stag stood between them, head held proudly as Harry reached out to touch it’s muzzle. Besides Harry, Draco was the only one of his classmates that had been able to do a corporeal patronus, and they were all shouting in excitement. The pride and affection in Harry’s eyes made him feel amazing, but he was still slightly in shock at the form in front of him.

“Well fuck me sideways…” He muttered, staring in awe at his patronus and not noticing Harry had come closer until he heard him gasp.

“Oh god, yes please.” He heard Harry groan, before he was pulled in for a tight embrace.

Draco gasped, feeling Harry’s hardness against his hip, and gripped tight to Harry’s forearms. He was quickly pulled away from Harry as all their classmates, who had until that day never even greeted Draco, congratulated him and offered to buy him drinks. No matter where he went in the room, he felt Harry’s eyes on him, and the thought nearly had him cumming in his pants like a horny teenager. From the predatory look on Harry’s face, he knew all too well what he was doing to Draco.

“Alright, alright!” Griggs laughed, grinning at Draco the same way he did Harry, “Congratulations Malfoy. I think, in celebration of the fact that we have 2 great wizards in our Auror class, we all deserve the afternoon off! Go on you ugly bastards, out of my sight! Be back first thing Monday!”

There was a round of cheering, and soon everyone had left the room, leaving Draco and Harry on their own. They were across the room from each other, staring and breathing heavily. In the blink of an eye, Harry had Draco pinned against the wall, his hands up by his ears and a knee between his legs. Draco returned the kiss, both of them hard and wanting. Harry’s sinful tongue licked a trail down Draco’s jawline, sucking on the pulse point when he reached it. Draco panted, throwing his head back to give Harry more access and arching his body so they were pressed together.

“Hold on,” Harry growled, lifting Draco up with both hands on his ass so that he had to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist to keep steady, then apparated them to his apartment.

Draco gasped in surprise as he was thrown onto a bed, laughing when he looked around and saw Quidditch posters of the Chudley Cannons on the walls, keeper troll and all. Harry smiled warmly at the sound, before crawling up the bed until he was settled between Draco’s knees. Draco reached up with one hand, removing Harry’s glasses and tossing them aside, before threading his fingers into the messy hair and pulling his lips down to meet in a sweet, gentle kiss. It was very different from the kiss they had shared in the classroom. That one had been dirty, demanding, and so very hot. This one was soft, and Draco tried to pour every ounce of what he was feeling into it. When they were both breathless, Harry pulled away and rested his forehead against Draco’s shoulder. Draco could feel him trembling, and frowned in worry. He pressed at Harry until he was sitting up, then sat and took his hands. Harry’s eyes were wet with unshed tears, and it made Draco want to take him and hide him away from the world.

“You know I didn’t have the greatest upbringing.” Harry said thickly, rubbing his thumb over Draco’s palm. “never held, or had cuddles, nothing. You… You always brought out everything in me, from jealousy to anger, I felt everything so strong when it came to you and it scared me sometimes. And I know it sounds insane, but I’ve fallen so deeply in love with you. I understand that it’s sudden, I mean we were still arguing just a few days ago. I’m sorry –“

Draco surged forward, his lips crashing against Harry’s, and muttered into them about too much talking. He pushed until Harry was on his back on the bed, then straddled his hips. He began to unbutton Harry’s shirt, kissing his way along the smooth skin as he went. Harry shifted beneath him, breathy moans and whimpers urging Draco on. When he reached the top of Harry’s pants, he nuzzled beside his belly button, before making his way back up with just as much care and affection. The beautiful green of Harry’s eyes were practically non-existent, his pupil blown wide with desire.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Draco whispered, leaning down to grab Harry’s earlobe between his teeth and groaning at the way the man underneath him bucked up and rubbed their bodies together, “I began loving you a long time ago, maybe even from the first time we met. The scrawny little boy that looked so lost at the robe shop made me so very intrigued.”

Harry heaved Draco off of him, covering the smaller frame with his own, and kissed Draco with the same heat as earlier, removing his jumper and trousers, before sitting back and admiring the view. Draco’s face was flushed and his hair was fanned out around him. Harry thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. He trailed his fingers down Draco’s skin, watching in fascination as goose bumps followed his touch. Finally, he hooked his fingers and pulled Draco’s pants off of him, swallowing at the sight before him.

“I think you may be overdressed, Potter.” Draco teased, coming to his knees in front of Harry and kissing him languidly as he undid the button and zipper of the denim pants and pushing them down, “Sweet Salazar, are you not wearing underwear?”

Harry blushed.

“I never have. My… relatives didn’t buy me things, and I wasn’t about to wear hand me down boxers. Now I’m not comfortable in them.” Harry muttered, then looked back up at Draco, “Please, can we not talk about this now? I know there’s a lot we need to talk about, but I just want to hold you. Please…”

“You’re right, we really need to talk,” Draco sighed, then kissed the tip of Harry’s nose, “however, it can wait. But I want to do a lot more than hold you, Harry. I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat, and he pulled Draco flush against him. They both gasped as their erections brushed against each other for the first time, and Harry laid them back down. He kissed his way down Draco’s pale body, urging him to spread his legs and display himself. Draco cried out when a slick finger circled his hole, trying to stay still as his entire body trembled in excitement and anticipation. He reached down and gripped Harry’s hair as a tongue joined a second finger, and he was no longer able to hold back his groans and moans. He was sure he could cum from this alone, that he would if Harry didn’t stop, so he tugged at the strands between his fingers until Harry was once more at eye level, then kissed him with all he had. He didn’t even care that he could taste himself, he never wanted Harry to ever stop kissing him, wanting him, loving him.

“Please Harry,” Draco begged, arching his body up against his soon to be lover, “I want to feel you, please!”

As gently as he could, Harry pushed into the still tight ring of muscles, grunting at the tight heat that enveloped him. He inched in carefully, pausing when he was fully seated to let Draco adjust. It burned, but Draco was surprised that he didn’t hurt more. Experimentally, he shifted his hips, and gasped at the friction it caused, before doing it again. Harry started slow, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in. By the time he sped up, his fingers digging into Draco’s pale hips and pulling him up to meet him with every thrust, he was sure he wouldn’t last much longer. Draco was nearly screaming every time he brushed against his prostate, and his passage would clench around him deliciously.

“Fuck Harry, oh god, please!” Draco begged, his head thrashing from side to side.

“Cum for me baby,” Harry whispered, capturing the kiss swollen lips of the man underneath him, “Love you so much Dray, all mine.”

Draco’s back curved off the bed and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he coated both their stomachs. He moaned in pleasure as Harry pushed in a few more times into his oversensitive hole, before he felt the warmth of Harry’s release inside him. 

*~*~*~*~*~

Hours later, after a nap and another rigorous round of fucking, they were sitting on Harry’s couch, Draco curled under Harry’s arm in a borrowed pair of sleep pants. They knew they needed to talk, but neither wanted to break the comfortable silence between them. Finally, Draco sighed and sat up, pulling his legs up underneath him and facing Harry.

“Alright, spill.” Draco urged, “What did you mean, by your relatives never bought you anything? That you were never held?”

Harry looked down at this hands, reading the words he knew by heart carved into the back of his hand, then holding out his palms. Draco frowned in concern at the lines of scars he saw.

“Belt marks, sometimes they used a wooden spoon but that didn’t hurt as much so it was rare.” Harry shrugged when Draco looked up in horror, “I was dropped on my aunt and uncle’s doorstep, and they didn’t want me. I was neglected, starved, abused… they didn’t like me. I had no clue that magic was even real. Then Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley, and I saw you. Merlin, but you confused me. This boy, not much bigger than me, had this command of the room. You fascinated me.”

Draco couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Why didn’t anyone remove Harry from his relatives? Draco continued to listen as Harry explained his childhood, then took the hands that were still in his and raised them to his lips. He kissed each scar, then the beautiful man they were attached to. They continued talking late into the night, about their past and their hopes for the future, before falling asleep together on the couch just as the sun was beginning to rise.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 15 years later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Scorpius! If you don’t hurry, you’ll miss the train!” Draco hollered up the stairs at his son, looking around the sitting room one last time to make sure nothing was left unpacked, then sighing when he saw a box on the side table, “Of all things, Scorp, you left your wand out… You are so much like your father; completely absentminded.”

“But you love us.” A voice behind him chuckled, and Draco turned to face the man in question with a mock glare, “Oh come on babe, you know we don’t do it on purpose to annoy you! At least, most of the time.”

Draco rolled his eyes and allowed Harry to pull him into his arms, smiling into the kiss when he heard gagging from nearby. Harry pulled away long enough to throw a grin over his shoulder, then dipped Draco and began to snog him thoroughly.

“Dad! Gross! Can’t you wait until I’m gone to snog Papa?” Scorpius groaned, “Don’t look Jamie, it’ll scar you for life!” 

The little boy pushed his brother’s hands away from his eyes, then ran up to hug his papa around the knees as he was righted. Draco reached down to pet the dark curls of the toddler, the other coming to rest on his swollen stomach.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Harry began to ask frantically, his hand coming to rest beside his husband’s, “I’m sorry Dray, I should have thought before doing that. Should I get the healer? Do you need any of your potions? Maybe you should-”

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbed Harry’s collar, and pulled him back in for another kiss, ignoring the groans and protests from their oldest son.

“Your daughter and I are fine, and you still talk too much.” Draco stated as he walked away, James’ hand in his, “Now come on, we have an 11 year old that is going to miss his train if he doesn’t hurry!”

A flurry of activity later, and a few tears from everyone, Scorpius was on his way to Hogwarts. Harry pretended not to notice Draco wiping his cheeks as he lifted Jamie into his arms. The 2 year old fell asleep on his shoulder, completely exhausted from crying for his brother, as they walked back to their car. Harry had insisted on buying it a few years ago, and Draco quite enjoyed the outings their little family had in it. After Jamie was safe in his car seat, Harry helped Draco into the car, and began to drive home. They lived deep in the country, far from prying muggle and wizarding eyes, a few hours away from London. They had bought it together a year after they started dating, and Harry had proposed to on their first night there. Scorpius had come a few years later, much to their surprise. Especially Harry, who had no idea Wizards could become pregnant. Draco had quit the Aurors, something he had wanted to do since he joined in the first place, and had begun a small apothecary in the little wizarding village near their home. He was extremely good at his job, and wizards came from all over for his potions. Harry had quit a few years later, deciding he’d had enough fighting for a lifetime, and had joined Ron and George at the joke shop. Unknown to both of them, George had given a bottomless bag full of products to Scorpius for school and strict instructions to ask Peeves to help him.

After Scorpius, the spitting image of Draco with Harry’s personality, they had tried a few more times, but were met with heartache and misery after each miscarriage. They had fair few fights, always ending with one or both of them hexed, but their anger never lasted. They had made a vow early in their relationship that they would never go to bed angry with each other. Draco had seen what anger could do, seen how his mother had come to resent his father. After years of trying, they were ecstatic when they had Jamie. He was Harry from his messy hair to his knobby knees, but he was quiet and pensive like his papa. Now they were about to be parents again, the medi-witch confirming that it was a girl just the week before. Harry had been over the moon, and had planned a surprise for Draco. He had arranged for Ron and Hermione to fix up the nursery while they brought Scorpius to the train. Their oldest, Rose, was a year older than Scorpius, and had been brought to the station by Bill and Fleur with their children. Hugo wasn’t starting school until the next year, so was staying with Molly and Arthur while his parents helped Harry out.

When they arrived at the house, Harry quietly brought Jamie to his bed, then went back to get Draco. He lifted the man into his arms, gazing down at him lovingly, then brought him inside.

“Dray, baby, I have a surprise for you.” Harry whispered, grinning at the grey eyes that fluttered open.

After placing Draco on his feet, a hand remaining on the small of his back and the other taking his hand to keep him steady, Harry told him to close his eyes, then led him to the room. Like their other children, their daughter would have a replica of Hogwarts painted one of the walls. Since it had been where they had met, and fought, Harry and Draco had decided that it would be a large part of their family’s lives. The other walls were painted a soft cream color, with blue and pink butterflies flying all over them. A crib was set up on one side of the room, a canopy sparkling in the glow of the fading daylight. A rocking chair sat near the balcony, spelled to keep children away from the area when the doors were open. Above the crib, the name “Lilly Luna Narcissa” was glittering with faerie lights. Draco took in the sight wide eyed, then turned and threw his arms around his husband’s neck and kissed him soundly. He pulled back with a laugh when their daughter decided she didn’t like being squished between them, kicking her daddy away, his smile widening when Harry leaned down to kiss his belly in apology. He was deliriously happy, never imagining his life could be this way. And to think, it all started because he couldn’t do a simple patronus.

He knew, without a doubt, that he would never have trouble finding a happy memory again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo? Like it, love it, wish I had burned it when I had the chance?


End file.
